


(Не)любовь

by Erylle



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Empathy, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Headcanon, Illusions, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erylle/pseuds/Erylle
Summary: За плотной пеленой не-правды крепко держатся якоря, спасающие глупый Туман, живущий собственными иллюзиями.
Relationships: Mammon | Viper/Skull
Kudos: 11





	(Не)любовь

**Author's Note:**

> Скайперы хороши как в бромансе, так и в романсе.

Вайпер не любит чернику.

Их знакомство с этой ягодой оставило слишком явный вкус разочарования в жизни, чтобы была хотя бы одна причина испытывать по крайней мере симпатию. Искренне верить, что любая ягода сладка и приятна, потратить чудом добытые деньги на маленькую горсть темных шариков, а потом плеваться и молча плакать в тени грязной стены, продолжать давиться – ведь деньги уже уплачены... Да, определённо один из худших эпизодов почти полностью стершегося детства.

Возможно, именно из-за черники Вайпер стала той, кто она есть? Чушь, конечно. "Их" слишком много, чтобы это звучало с должной долей значимости. На каждый эпизод – по личине. И где же настоящее лицо? Наверное, она и сама уже не знает.

Вайпер строит себя сама, и ей – им – нравится результат. Их лица, которое не помнят и они сами ( _к черту зеркала_ ), не видит никто. В их душу, давно проданную Дьяволу, никто не влезет. Бесконечный поток цифр и привязанность к материальному как единственный якорь, не позволяющий туманному безумию накрыть с головой.

Комфорт, безопасность, чувство собственного превосходства. Игра с чувствами окружающих, ставшими ярче с тех пор, как были надежно закрыты в крепчайший сейф собственные.

Новые "коллеги" не интересны. На них всё равно, но иногда можно пополнить свой счёт – за их. Китаец, уничтоживший свои чувства безграничным спокойствием, раздражает. Вайпер некомфортно не видеть насквозь.

Вайпер или избегает его, или старается выбить из этого фальшивого фундаментального равновесия. Кому как не им уметь различать подделки.

Облачный мальчик из всей этой компании самый занятный. Раздражает, конечно, шумом неимоверно – но Вайпер даже готовы слегка приплатить ему за эти неописуемые выражения засранца Реборна. Не деньгами, вы что – легкой помощью, мини-экскурсом в новое настоящее. Всё равно уже жизнь гражданского сказала этому ребенку легкомысленное "бай-бай".

Проклятье ломает выстроенный с таким тщанием комфорт внешний и внутренний словно песочный замок. Половина якоря с концами увязает в тине, и Туман мгновенно пользуется шансом. Контроль над эмоциями? Можешь забыть об этом, глупышка. Теперь ты младенец и, как и подобает в этом возрасте, можешь впасть в истерику от любого пустяка.

Злобную радость вызывает разве что всплеск черно-алой ненависти, прорвавшейся через усилия Фона. Единственное хорошее событие за этот день и следующие десять лет.

А потом Вайпер случайно встречает Скалла. И это не заканчивается мимолетной встречей. И появляются новые якори, крепче прежних – или, как минимум, на уровне. Потому что Скалл, конечно, не бессмертный (ну правда, кто вообще поверит в то, что это возможно), но живучий как стая тараканов. Вездесущий настолько же.

Вайпер копит деньги, вкладывает их в Верде, который пытается "вылечиться", подстраивает свою смерть, беря имя Мармон и титул собственного ученика.

Устраивается в Варию, случайно и как-то совсем походя привязываясь к этой толпе больных ублюдков – не иначе взыграл материнский инстинкт. Хотя, казалось бы, откуда? Концепция пола как такового выкинута в мусор давным-давно.

А потом Проклятье внезапно снято. И они все даже живы, эти ~~свои~~ идиоты-сильнейшие. И можно снова строить песочный замок, только теперь – из камня.

И чернику Мармон все ещё не любит, но безмозглый каскадёр о-бо-жа-ет пользоваться помадой именно с этим вкусом.


End file.
